i will get you out
by myevilqueen
Summary: AU: Regina mills is sentenced for a murder she has not committed. only one guard believes Regina to be innocent and it's up to her to get her out! rated m for violence and rape!
1. Chapter 1

**hey people,**

 **this is my first fanfiction and i'm dutch so please forgive my mistakes.**

 **and if you find any mistakes please tell me!**

 **this story is rated M because there will be violence and rape in later chapters.**

 **so you've been warned.**

 **hope you enjoy it x**

''Regina mills, you have been found guilty of the the murder of Mary-Margret Blanchard and Leopold Blanchard. you have been sentenced to 15 years in prison." the judge said, the sound of his little hammer smacking the wooden table sounded distant in Regina's ears. from the moment the police found her next to her 14 year old step-daughters lifeless body, covered in her blood, she knew she would go to prison. she had a feeling that even her own lawyer hadn't believed her when she had told him her side of the story. so she wasn't surprised by the judge's words.

two men in police uniforms walked towards her and both grabbed one of her arms. they half dragged her out of the courtroom, not because she didn't want to walk on her own, but because she was simply frozen on the spot. when she could finally control her legs again they were standing in front of the big door which let outside. she could already hear the big crowd, who had been following her ever since she became a suspect. the sounds of camera's could bargain Mills, you have been found guilty of the murder of Mary-Margret and Leopold heard and for the first time in the last 3 weeks Regina felt ashamed. the doors opened and she was let into the police car waiting for her. she was practically thrown in the back-seat, not Caring if they would hurt her.

Regina didn't know how long they've been driving, but After a while they came to one of the largest prisons that Regina had ever seen. There, she was handed over by the two agents to a female security guard. the woman was very different from the two agents, they seemed a lot more aggressive.

''this is Regina Mills, the evil stepmother. Your suppose to have a very special cell for her, swan." one of the policeman said with a disgusting smile on his face.

the blonde woman looked Regina up and down and then walked away to check the computer for Regina Mills. Regina couldn't tell what the woman was thinking. which was weird since no one ever bothered to try and hide their hatred towards Regina.

the blonde took the Regina's arm and brought her to her cell. on their way to Regina's new 'home' ,all kinds of big, tattooed, and scary looking woman yelled at her and tried to grab her. she felt like they were gonna kill her or worse. Luckily the good sensed Regina's fear and banged something hard against the base of a not so happy woman (... or beast is a better word.) call '' hey, HEY!'' She yelled and the whole place went silent.'' this is your newest friend you, hear me? you will all tried her right, okay? can we do that?'' she said and there were some yeses' to be heard '' I ASKED IF YOU ALL COULD DO THAT!'' she repeated. and know the prisoners were a little more enthusiast.''YES MISS SWAN!'' came from every single one of them.

it was impressive to see how this small, blonde, girl could make all does a scary woman listen to her. Regina stared at her with a confused expression on her face, but was soon pushed into a cell. it had one bed bunk bed, a dirty toilet and a sink. While this looks nice, Regina thought sarcastically.

she heard a lock and expected to turnlock and expected to turn around and find the blonde gone. but when she turned around, tears forming, she looked the woman straight in her eye's. ''wait! please let me out of here'' Regina managed to say before falling to her knees and letting the tears flow.

Emma had seen a lot of woman react to this ugly room, but never had she experienced this before. this place was for murderers, killers, only the bad, but this woman, she looked as if she wasn't that much older as Emma was. this girl didn't look like a killer. she looked so... innocent. ''I'm sorry, but whatever you did, if they brought you to this place, you must have deserved it.''

''no, don't you understand?!'' Regina found her way up and ran to the bars '' I'm innocent. I didn't do it! I would never do anything like that!'' ''I'm sorry, but you had a fair trial and the judge found you guilty, so you have to sit your time like every other person in here." she was about to walk away when she looked back and sat '' but I believe you.''


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, a new chapter.**

 **enjoy**

 **x a**

it had been 4 days since Emma had brought Regina to her cell for the first time. And Regina was already dreaming of home. in her room. With her stuff. Where there's no filthy toilet standing in the corner next to a sink. but a bed next to a bedside table. Where she's saved in her father's arms. she could feel his warm touch surrounding her. his reassuring words whispered in her ear that everything was going to be alright. And, for just a few moments she would believe that she was home.

But she was soon awoken from her dream by a loud alarm, the door of her cell opening and all the other prisoners walking out of their cell's and to the end of the hallway. ''Hey, you coming?'' a tall brunette, with a red stripe in her hearing, asked. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit so she must be one of the other prisoners. But she looked nicer. She waited at Regina's door until the woman was walking next to her.

''I'm Ruby by the way. but most people call my red'' she said.

''Regina'' Regina answered while she shook ruby's outraged hand.

you're the new one, right?'' she said with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

''yes, I guess.'' Regina looked at the ground. she still couldn't believe that she was in this place. then she looked up and asked ''where are we all going anyway?''

''it's shower time.''

''how often do we get those?''

''Well, that depends on how good we have been the day before. If we were cooperative, then we get to shower the next day, but if, let's say, we killed a guard or each other, we don't''

Well, that was just great. She had been a rich woman one. So she took a bath every day, got food when and where she wanted, drank the most expensive wines and rode the most well trained horses from her own stables and now she had to worry about not getting killed during her lunch. great really great.

Not that she ever liked her rich life. she was married to a man who could have easyly been her father ,She was lonely all the time, had to meet people she couldn't find a fuck to care about and worst of all had to pretend to love it all.

''Here we are'' ruby spoke. all the prisoners were let into a pretty small locker room and told to undress. Regina Hesitated for quite some time until Ruby gave a nod to tell her it was okay. ones naked, Regina was let into the cold, dark, filthy tried to stay as close to Ruby as possible. She had thought that when she saw all those prison documentaries of bad prisons, that they were dramatized that they just made it all look worse that it actually was. But it wasn't. Regina was in that room with 15 other naked, big, strong woman and a mood that made her feel uncomfortable.

ones the heavy door closed all the woman in the room(except Ruby) turned to Regina. one of the woman, tall with a big tattoo of a dragon that went from her neck to her lower back, walked to one the showers and ripped the a piece of the pipeline of and began to walk to Regina. who felt the fear begin the rise from her toes. Her mind said run, but she couldn't find the way out. the group had surrounded her.

''come on girls, just leave her alone okay?'' Ruby tried, but she was soon thrown against the wall and hit the ground unconscious. the groups attention was on Regina again and the woman with the pipe was now close enough to hit Regina. and that was what she did.

the pipe in her hand hit Regina so hard on her cheek that she fell to the ground. She saw the world spinning around her and felt a foot in her stomach. and another one. She almost hears one of her ribs breaking and she cried for it to stop. one of the woman, this time a monster like, giant brought her to her knees and looked her in the eyes.

''remember who's the boss lady, you ain't got no friends in here,'' with that she throw her to the ground, gave her one last kick, " ow, and welcome to your new home" and walked away. the heavy door opened again and a guard walked in. Regina expected .. well something, anything but this. the giant took the man by his jacket and threatened him that if he told anyone what really happened she would take his kneecaps, crush them and eat them for breakfast. that was the last thing Regina saw before darkness surrounded her as she slips into unconsciousness.

when she woke up again she was lying in a crappy hospital bed and the female guard, who had brought Regina to her new home three days ago, was there.

''welcome back, you slept for hours." she said

"I didn't sleep I was unconscious." Regina snapped back.

"I'm sorry they did that. it's their way of saying how mutch they hate you"

"ow great, it's high school al over again."

"so you have a mild concussion, some broken ribs and a lot of bruises, so I would say you came out of it better than I thought you would."

"what?! you knew this was going to happen?!"

"I had my suspense."

"And you didn't do anything?! "

"Well what do you want me to do, but them in jill?"

"well put them somewhere else like some other prison or, or the moon, whatever get's them as far away from me as possible."

"I'm sorry this happened to you, but the best we can do is let you shower somewhere else."

"fine, just give me the medication I need so I can go back to my jail cell."

"yeah.. about that, um, we kinda don't have the money for tho's thinks sooooo..."

"you're saying I have to heal a broken rib without any painkillers?"

"well not exactly, every week all the prisoner here get 2 painkillers or other medication they need. it cheaper that way."

"ow, this is just great." she stood up to leave before emma took her arm.

"I'm Emma, by the way, Emma Swan."

"Well miss Swan, I'm Regina and I would like to head back to my new home, please"

 **I hope you liked the chapter. some of the chapters will be longer than others so that also means that some will be uploaded faster. so just be patience and trust me. please review I love to know how you all feel about it**

 **please review I love to know how you all feel about it**

 **x A**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey people,**

 **this is a rather small chapter I think the next one will be a bit longer**

 **enjoy,**

 **x A**

Regina's ribs hurt like hell, they had been for 4 days.

she had taken her last pain killer on the second day thinking the pain would be less after she did. it hadn't. in fact, it had looked as if it was worse. maybe it was because of the being pushed everywhere she went. or because of the very uncoverable bed she slept in.

whatever it was she wanted it to stop.

luckily for her, today was the day all prisoners got their medication and their lunch.

they all had to wait in line for their stuff. but whenever Regina got close to Emma (who was handing out lunches and the medicines) she was pushed away. after waiting forever, she finally reached Emma.

"so how are your ribs going?" Emma asked

"well if I had more painkillers and a softer bed, I would have been doing fine," Regina said extremely enjoyed.

"well here you go, your majesty, your painkillers and your lunch, ow I hope you like apple's because that's all we have for today." Regina just rolled her eye's and walked to Ruby who was sitting at a table.

"hey Gina, how are you?"

"I told you not to call me that, and I'm pissed of." Regina snapped back

"wow, hey. what did I do?" Ruby raised her hands defensively.

Regina took a deep breath and apologized.

"nothing Rubes, I'm sorry. I just, I mean. my ribs are killing me and they won't give me more painkillers than two. They said that if people here didn't try to kill each other so mutch that they would have more painkillers."

Ruby said nothing but reached for a small strip with two pills in it and handed it to Regina "here, take my painkillers. you need them more than I do."

"you don't have to do that Ruby you were injured in the showers two."

"yah, but at least I can walk without my face looking like it has to take a big number two every time I leaned the wrong way." Regina had nothing say against that and just took the pills.

"thank you Rubes."

"yeah, sure. Just make sure they won't push me into a wall again for you and make me regret giving those to you," they laugh together before they heard a bell goes off which meant they had their cages again.

of course Regina ended up somewhere in the back of the line which meant that here she was going to stand there for a long time.

she was almost in the hall were all the cells were when some guard pulled her out. now there were 3 guys just looking at her. but not where her eyes were.

"can I help you with something gentleman?" Regina asked annoyed. she was very used to man ( and females) checking her out. she knew she was an attractive woman. even without that ridiculous orange jumpsuit she could still make all the girls jealous.

"hmm, I'm sure you can, honey," said one of the man while reaching for her hip with one hand. she smacked that one away and gave him an angry look.

"feisty, I like that," said a tall, blonde one. he was a bit bolder than the other one and reached for her breast. this time Regina slapped him in his face, hard.

"you bitch, you're gonna regret doing that." He grabbed Regina's arm and let her to a wall. he slammed her into it, making her ribs burn, and held her there by grabbing both her wrists and push them against it.

"now, how about a little kiss to make up for what you did."

just when he leaned forwards to claim her lips, he was pulled away from her roughly.

"get the Hell away from her whale." Regina recognized that voice anywhere. Emma. "what the hell are you doing she's injured and a prisoner."

"jeez, Emma we are just having fun."

"yes, well. go have some somewhere else or I swear to god I will make sure I kick you so hard down there that you are not going to be able to 'have fun' like that anymore."

that seemed to scare them enough to make them walk away.

"thank you, Emma. " Regina said and then wanted to walk away.

"how come you always walk away when we're about to talk?" Emma stopped her.

"maybe I just don't trust you."

"why not ?"

"should I, I mean your kind did throw me in here."

"my kind?"

"Yes, the kind that think they can do whatever they want others just because they have a job that allows them to," Regina said and made a second attamed of walking away when Emma stopped her again.

"hey, we're not all like that you know. Maybe those guys were but I'm not. I swear. " she smiled "and here" she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a full strip of 6 more painkillers. "I wanted to give them to you earlier, but then everyone would have seen it."

"thank you Miss Swan, maybe I can trust you a little bit.

"maybe you can"

 **please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey, got a new chapter for you!**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

the minute Regina opened the door she knew something was off.

the rooms were darker as if the lights on the ceiling weren't shining as bright as they should, it was colder and it was silent, too silent. as she walked further into the house she felt something sticking to her shoes like glue, but it was too dark to see what exactly it was. she tried to call out for her husband ( ugh, how she hated that word) or her step-daughter, but no sound came out of her mouth.

she entered the living room and stopped. in front of her there were to people. on was a small girl with long black hear that almost reached her lower back and the other one was an oldish man whit a small beard and a few grey hear. she knew it was her new daughter and husband. but there was something wrong. there whole body's were covered in blood. Drops falling down onto the ground where a red puddle had already formed.

Regina looked down at her own hands and saw them covered in their blood as well. she wanted to scream but again nothing came. she wanted to run but her feet were stuck to the floor. the little girl started to slowly walk towards her, she reached for Regina's hand and looked her in the eyes. there was nothing to see in the girls eye's. no sign of any pain, no sadness, nothing. she stood there like that until she finally spoke and said: "you killed us."

Regina finally found her voice again. "I did, I tried to help you but it was too late" "how could you?" this time it was Leo's voice "you killed me and my daughter."

"I tried to save you but I wasn't fast enough." Regina sobbed. starting to hyperventilate.

"you just watched us die!" snow again

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!

"that's not true! I swear!" Emma heard when she was making her round, checking all the cells. she searched for the source of the screams and was not surprised to find it was Regina who was yelling all those thing. "Regina?" she tried from behind the door. when she saw Regina was only growing worse, she opened the door and shook Regina until she saw her eye's starting to open And Regina jumped awake.

"Relax, it was only a nightmare," she said.

"em.. emma?"

"yeah hey, it's me." Emma was not used to soothing prisoners' nightmares so she had no idea what to say or do. so she just stroked Regina's hear out of her face as she made soothing circles on her back until she calmed down a little.

"so, what do we do now? shall we talk about your dream or.. what.?"

"I'm not a five-year-old child who dreamed about monsters in her closet, Miss Swan." Regina snapped back.

"I know, I'm just not used to prisoners crying in their sleep."

"I wasn't crying, Miss Swan."

"well, whatever you were doing it frightened me a little." she said and playfully bumped Regina's shoulder with hers.

"I just had a nightmare that's all. I'm beginning to get used to them."

"wait, you have them more often? why didn't I notice until now? Emma said shocked.

"well, I guess this one was.. worse as all the others," she said and looked into her hands. trying to ignore the awkwardness of the conversation.

"well, now you're making me curious. tell me what your dream was about." Emma shifted on the bed like a teenage curl trying to find out her BFF's crush.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"okay. no, you don't, I just wanted to help you." Regina felt like she had just kicked a puppy. Emma had those big said eyes and hung her head.

"that day." "what? " emma asked and looked up. Regina signed and continued," the day I found my ... husband a step-daughter. but they weren't dead. but they were covered in blood and they were asking me why I killed them. but I didn't! I didn't kill them."

"I know you were yelling that in your sleep." Emma gave Regina a weak smile and Regina gave her an even weaker one back.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"HA! scared? ... me? never." emma laughed and raised her chin. "I'm not scared of anything. I'm a hero a savior," she talked as if it was a scene from a Disney movie. and she matched to make Regina laugh, altho it was a small laugh it made Emma happy. It was the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard and it made her laugh too.

"a savior? more like a knight. a white knight." Regina said and laughed when emma took her hand.

"then you are my queen. your majesty," emma bought and kissed Regina's hand.

"does this mean I can command you?"

"well, sure. but keep in mind I still have a boss to answer for," they laughed together for a long time before emma stood up, "now, go get some sleep, your majesty," she bowed one last time and walked out of the cell.

" good night Miss Swan," Regina said before she fell asleep again. she had no more nightmares. she only dreamed of her home, normal clothes and strangely enough emma. although she will never admit that.

 **well thats it sorry it took so long and thts its a short story but i thought i'd just update it so you dont have to wait later. i'm going to paris this wensday and i won't have wifi so i will try to update one more befor that but than you'll hear nothing until a week. bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**another chapter. this one is longer then the others and has a warning!**

 **rape! and past rape! you've been warned!**

 **enjoy**

as a kid Regina never managed to fit in anywhere. she had been home schooled until she was twelve years old so she never learned how to socialize. so in high school she would just read a book under an apple tree in front of the school. she loved fantasy books. books about heroes and villains. she wasn't allowed to read them at home, her mother said it would fill her head with nonsense, instead she had to read pride and prejudice and other boring books about marriage and duties. but when her mother wasn't looking she read story's about princes on white horses, magic, true love and hope. but love is weakness her mother had said. and maybe in some ways she was right.

Regina had been blinded by love ones. Daniel, his name had been. he worked in her father's stables. Regina wanted to marry him and that's exactly what they were planning on doing. Daniel wasn't mutch, but he was enough for Regina. he made her laugh when she was sad, he held her when she needed him and he was always there for her. until the day, he wasn't.

Regina and Daniel were planning on running away together, to start a new life. they had everything ready. they would walk to the nearest train station and take the first train that left. Regina had stolen some money from her dad. she felt bad about that, but she knew she had to do it so that her and daniels love could survive. but she didn't know she would never have to use that money. Daniel and Regina had been walking for twenty minutes when Regina heard a loud pang. it sounded exactly like a gunshot. she felt daniels hand tied around her own and when she looked in his direction she found him lying on the ground. it had been the sound of a bullet escaping a gun. and that bullet had run through Daniel's back, into his heart and exited his body. she had seen his eyes close and desperately tried to keep him breathing. pounding on his chest screaming for him to stay with her that she couldn't life without him. but it was all for nothing. the minute the bullet had made contact with his heart, Daniel was dead.

the minute she had returned to her home, not finding any reason to run away without Daniel, her mother had screamed at her that she told her love was weakness and that she was stupid for falling for that trap. a day later Regina's mother had said yes to Leopold Whites proposal to marry her daughter. and three moths after that Regina was forced to share a bed with a man she didn't want on top of her, a men who easily could have been her father. Regina had been 18 when that man had forced himself inside her and had taken away everything innocent about her. and just laughed when she had screamed for him to stop.

two years later that same man laid dead on the floor next to his 12-year-old daughter.

2 weeks after that Regina was accused of killing them and thrown in jail.

and now 3 and a half weeks after that Regina was lying in her bunk bed recovering from yet another heavy beating from her fellow prisoners.

this time it had been during lunch. one minute she was eating her apple in peace and the next some big angry brunette had snatched it out of her hand and thrown it on the ground with Regina following behind it.

after they were all done punching and kicking her, Ruby had dragged her back to her cell and laid a cold cloth on the parts that hurt the most.

"Jesus, Regina you really have to find a way to fight back. if this goes on you wouldn't live to see the day you get released from this hell hole" Ruby had said.

"tell me about it Rubes, but what can I do? I never even hit someone

let alone scare some human-bear away."

"they are actually more like monkeys. big scary gorilla's yes, but give them a banana and there happy."

"and what do you mean by a banana? "

"I don't know yet. but when I find out you'll be the first to know."

after Ruby had left Regina drifted of to sleep. but she was soon awoken by her cell room door opening. her eyes opened slowly and she could vaguely see five men walking in. it where the same guys Emma had scared away a few days ago. a blonde one who she had heard Emma refer to as Whale, a small dark man who she overheard was Sidney, a cocky looking guy who she knew was Greg Mendel and the other two she had no idea who they were. all she knew was that they called one of them the sheriff of Nottingham for some funny joke, one of them was not so big with brown hair he was definitely the youngest of them all, maybe 22 or 23 Regina guessed.

all five guys had this look in their eyes which cost shivers to run down Regina's spine. they all looked at her as if she was a piece of meat on the barbecue.

"what do you want?" Regina, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, butt failing.

"you dear, we want you." whale said and took out his handcuffs.

"you see, I wanted you 13 days ago, but then a Swan got in my way. but now? now she won't be able to save you." with that two of the guys behind him jumped to her and held her still so that Whale could cuff both her hands to the bunk bed.

they stepped back and admired her work before Sydney proposed she would be mutch prettier without that stupid orange thing on her. they all agreed and ripped the jumpsuit off of her, leaving her in her expensive lacy bra and panties. which she was allowed to keep when she was first brought into this prison. they all gasped at the beauty before them. Regina felt exposed and wanted nothing more than to scream for help. but before had a chance to do that, Whale took his tie and gaged Regina with it.

"we don't wanna be disturbed because someone heard you now would we? " he hooked his thumbs under her panties and pulled them down. Regina began to fight and kick and scream. outside her cell her fellow prisoners learned what they were doing to Regina and started to yell at them. "Cowards" they screamed and "if I get my hands on you, your dead!" but nobody could really do anything about it.

Whales finger was traveling between her legs and playing with her clit. but Regina wasn't turned on by it at all. she was too scared to feel anything good. the sheriff had found the back of Regina's bra and unhooked them, immediately starting to suck on her breasts, making animal-like noises as he did. she saw Greg coming way to close to her face and turned her face to look into the other direction. but Greg just forced her to look at her again.

"now, if I take off this ridiculous gag you promise me you won't scream" Regina just looked at him with a look that could kill.

"well I'll just take that silence as a yes then," he practically ripped the tie off of her face and immediately pressed the tip if his cock against her lips. and soon he was forcing her to take in all of his dick.

between her legs she heard the sound of zipper opening and her fear only grew. it wasn't long until she felt Whale's shockingly large dick enter her completely in one swift motion. she screamed against the cock in her mouth and felt tears streaming down her cheek and the blood falling on her matress. she looked around and saw Sidney jerking himself off in the corner. and when she looked into the other corner she could see the mysterious, young boy doing absolutely nothing.

on top of her Greg Mende's movements became faster and harder and making her choke and soon he spilled his seed deep inside Regina's throat. he made her swallow every single drop until there was nothing else left to swallow. only then he got off of her and just when Regina thought it was over, she could feel Whale's warm seed filling her pussy.

she so hoped it wasn't that time where she could have baby's.

he too climbed off her . and Sydney took his place while the Sheriff took Gregs. ones they were both finished Regina felt a sends of relief. but again it wasn't long before all her hopes were crushed. just when the man wanted to walk away Whale grasped the boy in the corner by his arm and led him to Regina who was still bound on the bed.

"boy, I think it's time for you to become a man," he pushed him on the bed and began to cheer for him. the other man joined him and together they were louder tan the lady's in the others cells who were still yelling at them.

the boy hesitantly climbed on top of Regina and looked her long in her eye's and Regina shook her head.

"please don't do this. you don't have to, please, let me go."Regina pleaded, but the boy only looked at his friends and gave them a wink.

then he opened his pants and pushed inside her as long and painful as possible. his groans and Regina's screams of pain joined the noise of the prisoners and the guards.

Regina tried to close her eyes and pretended to be somewhere else but every time she came close to her happy place, The boy above her trusted harder and harder into her. and when the boy finished and filled her with his cum he kissed Regina and forced his tong into her mouth. he redid his pants and him and they other guards walked away like nothing happened. like they didn't just rape a young innocent girl like she wasn't bleeding in her bed in her cell.

Regina wanted to scream, scream for ruby, scream for god, scream for emma. that's why when she looked at her door and saw the face of a familiar blonde she thought she was just hallucinating, thought she lost to mutch blood and that she wasn't really there. that were her last thoughts before her head hit the small pillow unconscious.

 **so, please tell me if you like the length of this chapter better than the shorter ones please! and I really like to know what you think so leave something please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**new chapter!**

 **sorry it took so long, I went to Paris with school and now i'm in the hospital for 2 weeks( long boring story ) but it's another long chapter!**

 **enjoy**

screaming, shouting, cups banging against metal. that was what Emma could hear from a distant. she ran as fast as she could, towards the sound. she passed cell block C, cell block D and came closer to cell block E. shit, she thought. that's Regina's block. the fear that something was happening to the brunet grew with every step Emma took. she had her gun in her hand, ready to shoot any men or woman that was harming her friend. friend? did Regina saw them as friends? Emma did.

as Emma got closer to Regina's cell, she was certain it was Regina who needed help. so Emma ran even harder, she could feel her legs wanting to stop but she wasn't really listening to her legs. she wasn't really listening to anything. not her legs, not her brain and not the shouting of all the other woman behind bars. in the distance she could see five people walking out of Regina's cell. she couldn't tell who it was, she couldn't even tell if they were male or female. not that she cared. she just wanted to make sure Regina was okay. but when she stopped in front of the cell, what she found was far from okay.

she stood there staring at Regina's limb body in a pool of her own blood, for a long while before she was finally able to walk to the bed.

she dropped to her knees and shook Regina's body.

"wake up Regina come on, we need to take you to the nurse." nothing. Emma knew she had to do something so she picked Regina up bride style and started to run again. this time she knew exactly where to go. belle.

belle had been the nurse of this prison for more than 10 years and in those ten years she has seen a lot of horrible stuff. she had seen hands being cut off by self-made knives, she had seen murders in any way, hell she has seen her share of raped woman, but for some reason seeing Regina like this was the worst thing she had ever seen. she liked the brunet. she had seen her a lot in the 3 and a half week Regina had been in this prison. she had to give her more stitches than she had ever had to give a person in her life. and she worked in a prison for crying out loud. she pitied Regina. so when Emma came bursting throw the doors with an unconscious, bleeding Regina in her arms, she had immediately thrown everything off of her table so Emma could lay Regina on it.

it had cost her 3 hours to get Regina to stop bleeding and out of danger. now Regina was just asleep. Emma never left her side, too afraid that if she would leave, something bad would happen to her again. so six hours, 4 coffees and 2 pep talks from Belle later, Regina's eyes finally slowly opened.

"Regina!" Emma yelled a little too hard and practically threw herself on the incredibly weak, still half asleep woman lying on the crappy bed in front of her. of course Belle shouted from behind the glass door that Emma had to be careful, but Emma was too happy Regina was awake. and so angry for what happened to her that she couldn't control herself.

"down miss Swan." a small voice said from under emma.

"ow, sorry Regina, just got a little too happy that you didn't, like, die or something." Emma slowly straightened again.

"that's a quite alright dear, just would appreciate it if you could wait till I saw only one annoying swan," emma rolled her eyes at that but didn't get into it. "anyway Miss Swan, thank you for... well you know."

"no, Regina. I didn't do anything. I let this happen to you and only came when they were done! I should have been there more early! I should have stopped them!" Emma became louder and louder and Regina had to stop her at some point.

"stop it! miss Swan, what would you have done if you were there? would you have shot them? then you would have gotten a nice little cell just like mine. would that have helped? you did what you could and, unfortunately, this was the only thing you could do. and I'm thankful that you did." tears were running down both the woman's cheeks. not caring that there was a brunet in a white lab coat standing behind the glass. there was a long silence until Emma ask the question she had wanted to ask for a very, very long time.

"Regina, who did this to you?"

another silence. Regina looked at her hands trying to hide the fresh tears. "It weren't prisoners was it?" Emma knew it was gonna be harder than that. If it were prisoners it would be easy to give them a longer jail time but if it were to be her colleges, that would be impossible.

"miss Swan what does it matter? it's my word against there's. who do you think your boss is gonna believe? They or me?"

"Regina we need to try. at least I need to know, please."Emma begged. she was gonna get those bastards who did this.

"just drop it okay, maybe later but not know. know I just want to rest."

Regina gave Emma her saddest smile and Emma gave in.

"fine, but you are gonna tell me, right." it was more an order than a question.

"yeah, of course, miss. Swan." Regina turned around and closed her eyes, trying to not think about what had just happened to her. and luckily all those pills coated her to fall asleep almost as soon as her eyes were closed.

4 days later Belle had cleared her and she was sitting at a table with a plate of... whatever it was and Ruby next to her. All the eyes in the room were pointed at her. people whispered stuff which Regina couldn't hear but by the their tone she knew they all pitied her.

she hated being pitied, but she guessed it was better than being beaten all the time. all trough lunch it was silence between Ruby and her. it was way to awkward to talk. until half of the canteen came to her.

they stopped when they were practically bumping their noses to hers. and stood there for a little while before an old woman took a step forward and pulled Regina into a hug. Regina stayed there not daring to

push away and awkwardly pet the woman on her back. when the woman finally pulled away she said:

"we're here for you, child." and pulled Regina back into her arms.

"Granny that's enough I think. you are crushing her." Ruby warned.

"I'm sorry" she let go and Regina could finally breath again, "just know, we will get those bastards and I will use them as target practice for my crossbow."Regina was a little-taken aback by that but appreciated never the last.

"um, thank u, I think,'' Regina answered hesitantly. she turned to Ruby and said: "so, she's your granny?"

"well, she kind of is everyone's granny in here but yeah she's my real granny."

"and she's in here with you because...? "

"...because she helped me hide the body," Ruby said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. her voice getting a little higher at the end

"I don't think I really want to know." Regina shook her head trying to focus again.

"no child, you really don't. It was really nasty. Ruby doesn't know how to be discreet."Granny said." so how are you, child? any pain?"

"Nah, maybe a little but nothing I can't handle" Regina looked at the ground.

"oh child" Granny spread her arms and gave Regina yet another warm hug. this woman really lives up to her name. Regina thought. "we will kill those idiots don't worry."

"t-thanks... " It came out a little shaky, but she really felt surprisingly safe with these people.

from the corner of Regina's eye she could see Emma walking towards her. "is there a problem here Miss Mills?" she said

"no, Emma, we were just showing Gina our support" Granny answered quickly, giving Regina one last hug and then walked away. the rest of the gang following inclusive Ruby. ugh Regina hated being called ''Gina"

"was that true?"Emma asked still a bit suspicious.

"yes, miss Swan. they were actually quite nice. they even offered me to kill people for me." she said whit a small smile.

"well, as mutch as I love Granny, I wouldn't want to keep her here any longer. so she better not do something stupid," they laughed together for a while. " I was just wondering how you were, so, how are you ?"

"I'm fine" Regina looked at the ground.

Emma didn't believe her. "right, Regina you know you can talk yo me right?"

"I told you I'm fine miss Swan! just back off alright!?" she snapped, she knew she shouldn't have done that. not because she could have hurt Emma but because she felt her head starting to spin.

"Regina you don't look so good..."

"I'M Fin..." she couldn't even finish that sentence before she collapsed. Emma was just quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

 **please tell me what you think. I love hearing from you all**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the wait"**

 **previously** " _Regina you don't look so good..."_

 _"I'M Fin..." she couldn't even finish that sentence before she collapsed. Emma was just quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground._

"Regina? Regina?!" she was shaking her violently. slapping her softly but quick on her cheeks, desperate for her to wake up. she was about to check her pulse when she heard a low moan coming from Regina.

"I'd appreciate it if you could stop slapping me in my face miss swan?"

"oh, thank god you're not dead" Emma helped Regina to her feet grabbing a cup of water and handing it to her. Regina hesitantly took it, almost whispering a small thank you, and took a small sip.

" so, you wanna tell me what the heck just happened?"

"nothing Miss Swan I'm..."

"yeah, you said you were fine a few minutes ago before you fell limb to the ground and I had to slap you to wake to wake you up!" Emma was getting a bit frustrated now. this damned woman is more annoying than ants on a picnic.

"I just wanna go to my 'room'. please."

"no way, you're going to see belle." Regina knew there was no arguing with Emma right now. so she allowed te woman to lead her to the infirmary.

"you know, when I told you I would see you around I was hoping it wouldn't be this soon." belle said while reaching for her gloves.

Regina laid down on the all too familiar bed.

"so, what happened this time?"

"she fainted." Emma, who was passing around the room, said.

"thank you miss Swan but I think I can talk for myself." Regina turned to Belle "I fainted"

belle rolled her eyes. Every time those two came in the infirmary they would play this game. Emma would be worried sick about Regina and Regina would be annoyed by how worried Emma was.

"well, let's see then shall we. did you experience any dizziness today?"

"no not really. it just happened all of a sudden."

"did you eat?"

"no, I was about to but miss Swan decided to interrogate me at that moment."

"were you under stress?"

Regina looked at Emma for a minute who was looking at the floor a little embarrassed. "yeah, I guess you can say that."

"then that's the problem. you lost a lot of blood and almost died. the only reason I let you go was because they don't allow prisoners to stay here for longer than 3 days. wich means I already kept you longer than that. you should eat and sleep properly. and avoid stress and excitement. you do that and you'll be great.. well physically at least.

now rest, I'll come and check on you in a bit. Em could I speak with you for a second?" she led Emma to a small room outside the infirmary.

"what is it? she's gonna be alright right?!"

"she's gonna be fine. I'm just worried about her."

"why? you just said she's going to be fine."

"I mean I'm worried about her mentally. I think it might be a good idea for her to go and see Archie."

"yeah, I was thinking that too. I was going to talk to him this afternoon."

"good, and hurry. before she might do something crazy."

the next day Regina had an appointment with doctor Archibald Hopper. he was the prison shrink. he had volunteered to work there about 4 years ago. he was a nice really nice guy, in his years as the prison shrink he had helped a lot of people. that's the only reason why he stayed 4 years ago. that prison was a horrible place and the prisoners there had story's to tell wich no person should have gone trough.

"Regina come in have a seat." Archie gestured to the big dirty cough. after Regina sat, Archie took his seat in the leather chair next to the couch. it was the placed so that Archie faced the person sitting on the couch.

"so, how are you today Regina?" Archie took out a paper and pen and clicked it open.

"fine I guess, better than yesterday" Regina looked around the room and notes a dalmatian lying in a corner in a dog bed.

"you're not allergic for dogs right?" Archie said when he noticed Regina was staring at the dog.

"no I'm not "

"good, Pongo is a nice dog, well trained. so if he does anything you don't want him to do just order him to stop and he will. now speaking about things you don't like. do you wanna tell me why you think you're here?"

"I'm here because I had a screwed up life and apparently it's showing."

"do you want to tell me about your 'screwed up life'?" he put the pen against the paper waiting for an answer.

"there is a lot to tell. which part do you want to hear?"

"why don't we start with your childhood? tell me about your family."

"okay, my mother wasn't really a mother type. she would always make me do stuff I really didn't want to do. my father, on the other hand, was kind, supporting, but a cowered. he never dared to go against my mother's wishes. nobody really did. if you didn't do exactly what she told you to do when she told you to do it she could make your life a living hell."

"do you have any brothers or sisters."

"well, for the first 19 years of my life I didn't but last year some woman came to my house claiming to be my long lost half sister. I went to my mother and she confirmed it. my mother had an affair with her boss at the law office 4 years before I was born. she got pregnant and abandoned the baby, Zelena when she was just a day old." Archie was silent for a moment, trying to write down as mutch of it as possible.

"so, when you said your mother made you do stuff you didn't want, what kind of stuff are we talking about?"

"you know, piano lessons, dance lessons, going to balls, dressing up in the dresses she picked, talking to hundreds of arrogant men or as she saw them 'potential husbands' and of course the whole marrying a man three times my age only so she could get a higher status."

"would you tell me about you marriage with your husband?"

"he is not my husband!" Regina snapped

"I'm sorry, would you tell me about.. your ex-husband?"

"I'd rather not!"

"I understand if this is a hard topic, but it will help to talk about your past if..."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK WE'RE DONE HERE!" with that Regina stormed out od the room startling Emma who stood half asleep on the other side of the door.

" I want you to take me to my cell!"

"wow, that mood huh," Emma mumbled but not soft enough that Regina didn't hear it.

"would you just shut up and walk! I don't ever want to talk to that man again!"

"whatever you want your majesty," Emma mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Regina yelled back from afar.

 **as always I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey, guys, we're gonna look into Regina's past a bit see how she found Leopold and Mary Margret. in my story Mary Margret didn't betray Regina so Regina did love Mm.**

 **just a warning there will be death. enjoy**

 **this is mostly for u pinkpillow19**

the day Regina found the body's:

Regina had sneaked out of the house. she did that every Monday and Wednesday. nobody knew what she did those days. she wondered if anyone ever even noticed her absence. she always right after Mary-Margret had fallen asleep and she would come back right before Leopold came back from his 'midnight meetings'. she knew he didn't really have 'midnight meetings', he would go to his favorite whorehouse and fuck some tall brunette with enormous breasts, that who reminded him of his Eva. his lost love. the name he would yell in Regina's ear every time he spilled his filthy seed inside her.

This night though, Regina had stayed a little too long and when she walked into her house as quiet as possible, hoping that her husband had come home later too. she heard a soft sound coming from the living room. was it Leo? she hoped not.

when she walked into the room her head started spinning and the nasty smell of blood filled her nostrils. on the floor lay her heavily bleeding step-daughter crying over her dead father's body.

she hurried to the girl and fell to her knees next to her.

"shh, It's okay. your gonna be okay, " she took the girl in her arms and immediately felt the blood from the wound sticking to her hand. she tore a piece off of her expensive dress and held it to the wound hoping to slow the bleeding. she took a moment to think and then remembered te phone in her pocket. she grabbed it and called an ambulance. almost squeaking when she yelled at them to hurry up.

"hold on Mary, help is on its way." she could feel the girl having trouble breathing and she could see her eyes starting to close.

"no, Mary come on don't go to sleep okay? talk to me."

"m..mmma.. mama?" Regina heard Mary-Margaret's small voice.

"I'm here sweetheart I got you." she rocked the girl in her arms chantilly back and for trying not to hurt her while doing it.

"mama c..could you ss...sing me a ss..song?" tears were streaming down both them faces. they were holding on to one another.

"of course baby. of course I will." Regina tried to think of a lullaby to sing and it took her a while to find one she remembered.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head, close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine."

she had to stop for a little while to breath and get her voice straight but after a while continued.

"Little one, when you play,

Pay no heed, what they say.

Let your eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear, baby of mine."

"mommy I'm scared' snow said almost not hearable.

"I know I love you, baby."

"I louv yhou to mmmy"

"If they knew all about you,

They'd end up loving you too.

All those same people who scold you,

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,

You're not much, goodness knows.

But, you're so precious to me,

Sweet as can be, baby of mine"

when the song was over and she looked at the child laying in her arms she could see no movement. no air filled her lungs and no breath escaped the girls mouth. Regina couldn't stop the tears anymore. she screamed for help, but no one came. images of Daniel came to her. that was it. she had to calm herself for a little while. she snuggled her daughter closer to her and looked around. that's when she saw something shining near her husband's dead body. she moved closer to it, never letting go of the little girls body, still refusing she was dead. she reached for the object and just when she could make out what it was a group of policemen and ambulance people came through the door. one of them yanked the knife out of her hand while the other grabbed the girl of her lap. she screamed and yelled to give her back her daughter but instead of listening to a large officer handcuffed her and told her she was under arrest for the murder of her husband and step-daughter.

3 weeks later:

"dear people of the jury, I ask you to look at the woman standing before you. a sweet young woman. I ask you to look closer. do you see the scars on her body? do you see the hurt in her eyes? that's because her husband would beat her until she couldn't see straight. he would even force her to lay on her back and 'perform her wifely duty's' as he always said. I want you to look at those think and know the reason she did this was self-defense."

after a week of looking at the jury's faces Regina and her lawyer, Peter Goodman, came to the decision of a self-defense story. It had soon become obvious that no one believed Regina when she had said she hadn't killed her husband and step-daughter. so now they made up a story about how Leopold had tried to kill Regina so she got a knife out of the kitchen and stabbed him multiple times. When she had finished with him and she turned around she had seen little Mary-Margret standing in the door. big eyes watching her. Regina had panicked and stabbed the girl. she soon realized what she had done and called 911.

of course none of that was true. her lawyer hadn't even taken the time to make it a good, believable who had believed Regina when she had told the real story? not even her own mother had believed her.

the prosecutor stepped in front of the jury and began his long speech.

"ladies and gentleman of the jury. allow me to state some facts. fact one: if the defended is telling the truth and her husband beat and raped her she has a motive for killing this poor man and his daughter.

fact 2: she was found next to the body's coffered in their blood with the murder weapon in her hand.

fact 3: even if she killed her husband in self-defense she why would she kill the poor horrified little girl too? It doesn't make sense to me, and you?

fact 4: she stabbed the girl both not one not to but three times. her husband she stabbed even more. 7. 7 times. the one I can understand. if you stab him ones, okay, maybe this is self-defense. but no 7 times and then turn around and stab your daughter 3 more times."

tears were running down Regina's cheeks. she hadn't loved that horrible man she had to call her husband, but she had loved her step-daughter. Regina knew she was going to lose. she was going to prison. And no one cared.

emma was walking her check up the road when she heard soft singing coming from one of the cells she walked to the source of the singing and saw Regina sitting in a corner, half crying and half singing.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head, close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine."

 **I cried alot while making this chapter. The is called 'baby mine' by the way. please review I'd like to know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sory for the wait but I had a writers block.**

 **BUt I'm back! and I sort of already written the next chapter so it will be uploaded soon. enjoy**

 **x a**

Regina hated lunch time. she was in a room filled with people who apparently didn't know how to eat with their mouth closed, or how to use a fork, or just liked to throw their food at other people. she was raised to dine with the wealthy people. to have her steak served on an expensive china plate with the best red wine to wash it down with.

and here she was, sitting at a rusty, filthy table with on her right Ruby, who eats like a hungry wolf, on her other hand a woman who she learned was Jacqueline (Jack) who sad like men, with her legs open and her back bowed. and the opposite of Regina sat three other women who were busy planning the next food fight. she had what she guessed to be was oatmeal or something and an apple, the rest had a pear, but Emma always made sure she got an Apple.

she was just about to pick up the apple when she felt a hand on her shoulder. when she turned around and saw Emma a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Miss Swan. What brings you to the prisoners cantine? I'm pretty sure you didn't come for the delicious cooking."

"unfortunately I have to pass on the .." she looked at Regina's plate and tried to make out what it was the lady's were forced to eat "pudding?"

"pudding? I thought it was more like mashed potatoes or something."Ruby said with her mouth still half full.

"well, Regina I gotta handcuff you now," Emma said and took the handcuff from her belt and gestured for Regina to stand.

"what? why?!" Regina felt herself begin to panic. she didn't like the cuffs. what were they gonna do with her this time e that they needed to cuff her?!

"didn't Neal.. um, Mr Cassidy tell you?"

who was this Neal? where had she heard that name before? but more importantly why did Emma call him with his first name? he had to be more than just a colleague. were they dating? they better not be!

"no, wh..what should he have told me?!"

"You have a visitor"

Regina had been here 2 moths now and she hadn't had a single visitor. not her father not her sister. she didn't have real friends so she wasn't surprise to not seeing them. but why now? who could it be?

"but that does mean I have to handcuff you. I'm sorry. I won't but them on to tied okay?" Emma knew Regina had a little trauma for handcuffs after that night. she had tried to avoid having to cuff her. but Regina was considered a monster in the eyes of her colleagues and boss, so whenever she had to take Regina from her cell she was forced to cuff her. poor thing. she would always stop talking ones the metal was locked on her wrist.

Regina stood and raised her arms, wrist against each other. she looked at the ground not wanting to look at the things keeping her hands together. taking away the little freedom she had left.

Emma opened a large rusty door with the words "visitors area" written on them . The moment she opened the door Regina took a step. immediately feeling the need to run, she knew the woman sitting at the small grey table. this had been the woman who had ruined her entire life. who had locked her in her room for hours without food or water. who had shot a random dog because he was distracting Regina from her lessons. who frightened every friend Regina had ever made to the point where they no longer spoke to her. all except Daniel of course.

"it's okay, I'll be right in the corner," Emma whispered in her ear.

Regina walked slowly towards the table in the middle of the room.

she sat down at the table and ignored the way the woman opposite her stared at her.

"Mother" Regina finally said.

"Regina, Dear," Cora said. with a misleading kindness, "how have you been, It's been a long time since we spoke hasn't it?"

"yes well, it's not like I can just get up and decide to go and visit you." Regina looked down avoiding her mother's gaze.`

"you are absolutely right. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you sooner. I have been busy."

ha. right. she just didn't want to visit her murderer daughter.

"that's alright mother I know you are a busy woman," every time she talked to her mother she didn't feel like they were family, she just feels like she is having a business meeting . it's been like that since she could remember.

"and what have you been doing in here, dear? "

ow. not mutch. the first few days a mostly just played punchbag with my fellow prisoners, but that ended after a few men came into my cell and raped me and then left me bleeding.

"just read some books mostly." she lied

"and I heard you are seeing a therapist?" she said with fake interest.

"yes, that's right. one of the guards thought it would be a good idea"

"and what have you been telling him? " and there it was. the real reason why she had come. Regina should have known her mother didn't just decide she wanted to see her daughter.

"not mutch, I haven't been seeing him for that long. I don't even know if I'm going to continue my sessions with him."

"but of course you will," and here is the where manipulating part begins, "you will still see him and tell him all about our happy family. don't be afraid. I'm sure you can tell him your story. I mean it's not like our family has done something bad." her voice was the way to high for just telling a story. she was giving Regina a message.

"you will tell him how you fell in love with Leo and how in less than a week you got engaged. of course that was a little stupid but you were happy and in love.. weren't you Regina, Dear?" Regina knew her mother wasn't really asking. she just wanted to stop Regina from telling someone about how her mother did things that weren't legal.

what she didn't know was that Regina had already told Archie the truth. but Regina knew that if she were to tell him again.. her mother was more powerfull then most people would think.

"of course mother."

"good, I'll see you soon, Dear"

well, that was weird. emma thought.

 **review? please? *puppyeyes***


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10 people!**

that week Regina had met with Archie three times and every time she would just silently sit there, to scared for what she might blur out, but more importantly for what her mother would do if she did.

also the pity her fellow inmates felt for her had begun to disappear and people started to remember that she had killed a child after she had killed the child's father. it wasn't so bad yet, the only thing the women would do was push her out of there way even when she wasn't in their way. but Regina had been scared that one day they made beat her again.

Regina isn't strong, the only thing she can use are her words. she is bitchy as fuck, but that wasn't gonna stop them from beating the shit out of her. all she could do was sit back and wait till the day the prisoners would take their shot.

"hey, Reggie!" Regina turned around and saw Ruby running her way. the prison had a medium sized sports field. there was an asphalt road that had to serve as a runners circuit. and in the middle people could play basketball. it was all very crappy. when someone scored while playing basketball they weren't happy because they scored, they were happy about the fact that the basket didn't drop on their heads while they did it. Regina was running on the asphalt but stopped when she saw Ruby.

"how many times do I have to tell you, Rubes, stop with the nicknames."

"why? I let you call me Rubes."

"yeah, but you allow it."

"yes, but...ow" Regina was interrupted by a ball hitting the side of her head.. she looked around to find the one responsible she saw a group of inmates standing near one of the basketball nets, laughing at Regina. one of them took a few steps towards the brunette and Regina took one step back.

"yo, bitch! gimme back my ball!" she was now getting dangerously close and Regina fought the urge to run. she bowed down to pick up the ball when the women gave her a hard kick in the ribs. Regina fell back from the impact.

"hey ugly!" Ruby dared the enormous woman beast standing befor Regina ready to kick her again.

"I hope you're not talkin' to me red. ya know better than that!"

"damn right, I'm talking to you! now take your little ball with you and run to your laughing hyena's over there and play your little game alright?"

"what? she your girlfriend now? hm ?" she looked at Regina who had stayed on the ground." 'r you her little pet now sweetie?"

that had earned a hard punch in the jaw from Ruby. the women beast's head went back from the packed and the women's hand immediately went to her nose.

"well, if she is that would mean that if you touch one hair on her head I will take that ball and stuff it up your ass until it comes out through your nose! YOU UNDERSTAND!?" "what the hell! you dare.." another punch this time in the stomach.

"now MOVE!" Ruby ordered and the beast almost ran to her friends.

"and don't forget your ballS! ow, wait I mean baLL!" with that she threw they ball their way and reached for Regina to help her up.

"You okay?" she asked when Regina stood on both her feed again.

"yeah sure, I'm fine. Thanks, Rubes," she pulled her friend in a bear hug and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"no, prob. I know how you hate it when people give you nicknames" she gave Regina a wink and a smile and Regina smiled back.

"well, it seems you're learning. but something tells me you are going to keep on calling me by nicknames aren't you ?"

"why stop now? " Ruby said with another wink. she then turned around and started running again. after a deep breath Regina followed her ignoring the pain in her ribs.

that day during dinner when Ruby and Regina were peacefully eating there... hey it was chicken. yes, finally something that looked like girl with her gang came up to them. Regina was surprised to see that the big woman beast from earlier was part of that gang. she was obviously there to frighten other people since the leader of the gang appeared to be a small, thin, blond woman with an arrogant face.

"excuse me? you are in my... "the blonde began, but before the could even start the big woman whispered something in her ear wich made her stop whatever it was she was about to say and prepared herself to run away, "forgive me Red" she held her head up to appear strong but you could see she was about to pee in her pants.

when they were out of side Regina turned to Ruby. "what was that about?"

"ow, that was abigail. she fucks one of the guards around here. that's how she get's stuff and if not that way then her daddy is really rich so she'll get it anyway."

"them why is she here?"

"even her daddy couldn't save her when she threw that bucket of hot gold over her fiancé's head." Regina's eye's went wide.

"well, technically she let someone else do it for her but still. her fault."

"and what did that monster say to her that almost made her poop in her pants?"

"I don't know I.." she was interrupted by a smack on her shoulder. "well auf!" she wanted to punch the one that had done that but soon stopped herself when she saw Granny standing there with a spoon."what was that for?!"

"for not telling me you had a girlfriend!"

"what are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend," SMACK "ow Huw! and what was THAT for?!"

"for lying to your own grandma."

"what on earth are you talking about?!"

"ow come on Ruby everyone in this place knows Regina is 'yours' now."

"MINE?" "HERS?!" Regina and Ruby sad at the same time.

"Granny she's not my girlfriend. we just said that so that miss bigfoot

over there wouldn't kick her to death."

"well child, it worked. and you know what, if I were you I would let play along. nobody dares to touch Regina anymore. now if you'll excuse me I'm on kitchen duty."

"aw, I was wondering why the food was better than normal," Regina said taking a bite of the first thing she has eaten in her 2 months her that she could identify as food.

Granny gave her proud smile and then walked away.

"so what ya think?"Ruby asked Regina while taking a bite from her chicken wing.

"the food? well, it's great when you and granny are realized you should start a dinner with her or something."

"no..well thanks.. but I was talking about the whole fake girlfriend idea. it sounds pretty smart. they will leave you alone."

"well... Rubes, it's.. it's a good plan but.. how long will they buy it?"

"Relax, I'll just give you a few kisses her and there and anyone that doubts us relationship I'll just break their noses. come on Regina, I told you if I could tell you what the banana was I would tell you. This is the banana. this is how we can make them quiet. please." she gave Regina a small smile.

"fine we'll try"

 **thanks to pinkpillow19 for your help xxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

it had been almost 4 months now since Regina and Ruby made their deal and things were actually going well. well, as well as it can go in a prison then. at least Regina's ribs were almost completely healed and she wasn't in excruciating pain every time she moved.

When Regina was with Ruby, everyone left her alone. of course, when she was alone the people would still give her threatening expressions and a little push here and there, but none of them dared to hurt, or leaving anything on, Regina. And all Regina had to do to get this luxury was, hugging and occasionally kissing Red.

And even that wasn't so bad, she and Red had become very good friends and they had even told each other their life stories and why they were in this place.

Red had told her how she loved this man, Peter was his name. How they were neighbors since Red's mom died ( she was really vague about how she died) and she came to live with granny since her dad had died when she was 2 ( again she was vague about that as well.). how Peter had lost his mother too, so they had bonded really quick. she was 8 at the time and when they were 10 Peter had told Red he loved her and Red had laughed and bumped his shoulder and told him she "loved him too silly" . but it wasn't until they were 15 that she realized he really loved her when he kissed her and she recognized she loved him too.

It was a beautiful story but of course, it didn't finish well, since, in the end, Red ended up slicing his neck open. She didn't really tell her why tho...

in return, Regina had told Red about her live with her mother and parts of her marriage and even some thinks about Daniel, although she never told her his name. She didn't tell her much tho, she didn't trust her enough to do so.

Now they were in line for their dinner, Granny was cooking today so everyone was desperate to be the first one to taste her lasagna.

when it was finally there turn and Granny handed them their plates she whispered something in Ruby's ear and Ruby let out a little

"yasss"

when they found a nice spot to eat their dinner they started eating.

"so what did Granny say to you?"

"ow , nothing.."

"ow come on she said something just tell me" REuby stuffed her mouth with lasagna

"nothin relly just, ya know huy."

"Rubes come on!" Regina said playfully.

"okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? "

"okay"

"swear it!"

"okay, I swear it now what is it?!"

Ruby got closer to Regina's ear and said: "she gave me a little more than the rest" that said she burst into laughter. and left Regina with her mouth open. "That's it! Ruby I thought fro a second that you killed someone.. again! " they left together.

"hey, if I had would you think I.."

but then Ruby noticed Abigail and her gang walking towards them.

"quick kiss me," Ruby said and took Regina's head in her hands and guided her lips to hers. Abigail let out an annoyed huff and looked behind her to check on her enormously tall and strong bodyguard with the dragon tattoo on her back, who Regina found out was called Mal, it was short fro something but she didn't know what.

"do you have to do that where I eat?" Abigail asked, "I would just love to be able to eat my dinner without you two swallowing each other in , in ,y line of vision fro ones."

"I'm sorry Abby but I think I don't care mutch about how comfortable you are while eating." Ruby snapped back.

"Red, I have been really nice to you, these last few moths, but you are really overestimating your power in this prison." You could see from the look in Abigail's eyes that she was dead serious and could hit her any moment.

"Rubes, maybe we just have too..."

"No babe! if the princes here wants to have an argument why take that. pleasure away from here?!" she took a threatening step forward.

"I really don't like your attitude Red." Abigail threatened again and took a step forward also.

"ow yeh? well, how would you like my fist in your eye!" Red drew here fist behind her head and was about to hit Abigail where she promised it when a strong hand caught it and put it behind her arm in a painful grip.

"miss Lucas, MR. Humbert is waiting fro you in his office. and he also expects you miss. Midas." Regina heard Emma say.

Emma let go of Ruby and Ruby dragged herself to the overseer.\

Regina turned herself to Emma and said: "thank you so mutch Emma, that could have ended very bad.".

"yeah, sure. no problem. wouldn't want to get stains on your little girlfriend, now would we." she said quiet but lo9ud enough for Regina to hear it.

"excuse me? what is that suppose to mean, miss Swan? "

"you know exactly what I mean, Mrs. Mills." she knew she was hurting Regina by adding Mrs because it would remind her of her married time, but she was pretty pist.

"okay," Regina grabbed Emma by her arm and led her to the sitting area attached to the lunch room where there was only one person there.

"what the hell is going on with you?!"

"me? ow nothing Mrs. Lucas! " she rolled her eyes like a teenage girl to her parents.

"wait, miss swan.. are you..?" Regina burst into laughter. " are you jealous of me and Ruby?!" Emma stayed silent for a while. was she jealous? no right? I mean Regina is one of her prisoners.. a gorgeous prisoner yes but .. no! it's very illegal to have a relationship with a prisoner... wasn't it? Emma never really read that part of the textbook, assuming she would never be in that position. assuming?! no, she isn't in that position...! damn this is confusing...

"I am not jealous of you Regina. it's just. well you don't really talk to me anymore." it was a really lame answer, she knew this but it was better than to stay silent.

"aw, that's um. I'm sorry about that Emma but it's kinda hard to just, go to you for a little chit chat without people thinking we're doing it, you know?" she gave her a sympotic laugh.

"yeah you are right, I over reacted."

"no harm was done, sooo you want to chit chat?"Regina asked with hopeful eyes, she had really missed talking to Emma.

Emma was about to say yes of course , when chaos broke out in the cantine. another food fight. "ugh as amazing as that sounds.. duty calls" she took a deep breath and walked to the cantine. "we'll chit chat soon tho!"

Regina stared at Emma as she ran off, or more specifically she stared at the way Emma's ass bounced when she did that. "ugh those are nice" she murmured but when she realized what she was doing she kicked herself. "what the heck am I doing?! I have a girlfriend.. sort of."

she gathered herself and walked into the now somewhat calmed down room.


End file.
